The present invention relates to the welding of cast iron at ambient temperatures without the application of additional heat.
It is customary in the art to hot weld cast iron. In this process, the cast iron structure which is to be welded is first heated by an external or supplemental means and then the welding material is applied thereto. Obviously, there are certain drawbacks or limitations associated with the implementation of such a hot welding process which are to be avoided or at least minimized, if at all possible. For example, it is often impossible to hot weld assembled cast iron structures which are placed in confined areas having limited access.
Accordingly, it is the primary objective of this invention to provide a means for welding cast iron, especially white iron, at ambient temperatures without the application of supplemental heat.
In addition, it is a further object of the invention to provide various electrode structures which are especially suited for use in the process of the instant invention.
These and other objects of the invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following specification and claims.